Tears, Spiders, and Stepmothers
by CrazyCountryGirl12
Summary: Annabeth's scared of spiders. Her stepmother is crazy. Her father doesn't seem to care. Percy has just seen one night of Annabeth's old life and he doesn't like it. Two-Shot! Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I think this is going to be a two shot. What do you guys think? Make sure you comment or I won't know.**

* * *

A scream ripped through the house. A woman with red hair ran into the young girl's room.

"Annabeth! Hush! I am in no mood to put up with your stupid fear. There are no spiders. If you do not quiet down you'll wake up the boys." She sniffed, annoyed at the young girl in front of her. The girl just cried as the women exited angrily saying, "Don't even think about telling your father about this. He has enough problems without worrying about a whiny brat."

This continued for years, until Annabeth ran away. Though Annabeth was back to introduce her boyfriend to her father. She didn't think that would be easy though. Her step-mother still hated her and that hate also transitioned onto her boyfriend.

"Ugh, why did you bring him here? He looks like a hooligan." Helen Chase snapped. Angry, Percy gripped Annabeth's waist; trying to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

He muttered sarcastically under his breath, "Pleasure to meet you too."

Ignoring Percy, Annabeth snapped "Don't talk about him like that!"

Tension was thick in the air until a tall form walked into the room. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Annabeth's father, Fredrick Chase, asked.

"I told you I was coming. I left a message on the phone. I missed you." She replied, slightly upset. Percy tightened his hold, silently comforting her.

"Oh, I deleted that message. I'm sorry, I thought I told him." The snooty red head said, faking a sorry smile. Percy glared, still offended.

"That's all right dear. Who's this Annie?" The tall man asked, his sight set on Percy.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend. His name is Percy." At this Percy gave a grin and slight wave.

Her father's look was disapproving as he gazed at Percy's messy hair and Dirty Converse.

"Percy wanted to formally meet you." The blonde said smiling softly up at the Green eyed teen.

"It's a delight to meet you Percy." Fredrick said shortly. He soon directed his gaze onto his daughter. "You must be tired, why don't you both go lie down? We'll talk more in the morning." Without waiting for a reply, he walked to his study.

Annabeth just sighed, she was used to this. Her step-mother smiled slightly at the girls upset expression.

"Come on Percy. I'll show you where you can stay." She silently led him up stairs to the guest room. She gripped his hand and pulled him down the hall ti the door on the right.

"I'm right down the hall, so just knock if you need anything." She told him, avoiding his gaze.

"Wise girl, what's wrong." He murmured softly. He tilted her head up, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Nothing, it's just… It's stupid." She sniffled; surprised that she was so emotional.

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. Whatever is upsetting you is not stupid." He wiped her tears with his thumbs, cradling her face.

"I'll be here if you want to talk about it. Love you Wise Girl." Percy pressed his lips to her forehead and walked into the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

It was later that night when Percy heard a scream. His first thought went to Annabeth. Scrambling to untangle himself from the sheet, he fell face first into the carpet. Memories of Tartarus zipped through his head, urging him off the floor and into the hallway. Silently he stopped. Whispered yelling could be heard through his girlfriend's bedroom door.

"Enough is enough! There's nothing here! You have been scaring your brothers for years and it has to stop! When morning comes, I want you gone!" Helen exclaimed angrily, trying to be quiet.

"There-there were spi-spiders. They were on the wa-walls." He heard her voice shaking with tears, close to sobbing.

"There are no spiders! Stop trying to get your father's attention. You're just a burden; you're not welcome here anymore." And with that Helen walked into the hall, only to be greeted by a furious Percy Jackson.

The only thing stopping him from exploding with anger was his sobbing girlfriend. So he silently walked around the woman, and into Annabeth's bedroom still shaking with his concealed anger.

His anger soon deflated as he was the blonde, quaking with tears. She looked up with swollen eyes that were rimmed red, tears still pouring out.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I just…There were…I feel so stupid…" She gasped, struggling to breathe through her tears.

"Oh Wise Girl, you're not stupid." He crawled next to her and pulled her into his arms. She whimpered trying to conceal her crying, and buried her head into his chest.

"Sshh." He had been through Hell, literally, but the only thing that hurt him more than anything was seeing Annabeth upset. He had never seen her this hurt. He gently shifted the weeping girl into a more comfortable position, and asked "What can I do Wise Girl? What'll make it better?" He whispered into her hair.

"Just…just hold me." She replied softly. So he did as she asked and they soon fell asleep curled together like missing puzzle pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - I've decided this is going to be a short drabble like Taken. The chapters will just be slightly longer. :)_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all rights except this plot go to Rick Riordan. _

~TSS~

Annabeth slowly cracked her eyes open, her nose was stuffed and she felt all dry and crusty. She felt a heavy wait at her waist. Looking down she saw an arm curled tightly around her. She moved slightly to look up at what she thought had been her pillow. Percy's sleeping face greeted her silently. That was when all that happened last night came fading back. She felt really stupid now; she should have been used to it. It was silly to get so upset, until she remembered the last thing her stepmother had said.

_You're just a burden; you're not welcome here anymore_

Percy woke to smothered crying. Looking down, he saw a mass of blonde curls covering his chest.

"Wise girl?" He urged gently. She slowly pulled her head up to meet his gaze.

"I have nowhere to come home too. My family doesn't want me!" She gasped out as a new round of tears occurred. Percy sat up and pulled her closer as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Why don't w-" The dark haired teen was cut off as Helen yelled, "Annabeth, get down here!"

Said girl visibly winced, and slowly crawled off the bed. Percy's hand shot out to grab hers.

"Don't let her scare you, kay Wise Girl?" Percy then let her hand go, but not before pressing a soft kiss to the palm of it.

"Okay." She said, smiling softly. It took more than her stepmother to scare her.

The blonde left the room and walked down the stairs. Turning the corner she saw her father reading the morning paper and Helen waiting for her by the table.

Several minutes later the sound of yelling urged Percy downstairs. He was slightly scared as to what he would find, and what state his girlfriend would be in.

Turning the corner, Percy saw something that angered him. Helen Chase had to finger pointed in Annabeth's direction; her hair was wild like Medusa's and her face a tomato red. The younger of the two wasn't much better. Annabeth's eyes were puffy, and she had tear stains on her cheek; though her face was as angry as her stepmothers.

The only thing that even slightly resembled normal was Fredrick Chase. He sat calmly as if world war three wasn't going on in his kitchen.

None of that really angered Percy though, what angered him was the hand coming towards Annabeth's face. In two long strides, he reached Annabeth's ugly stepmother and had her hand in his.

With a glare on his face, Percy stood protectively in front of his smaller girlfriend. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her!" He gritted out, venom leaking though his words.

The red head wrenched her hand away and threw an ugly glare his way before yelling, "I want you both out of my house! Now! Pack your things!"

"Now Helen-"Her husband started feebly.

"No Fredrick. It's me or her." She stated firmly, a scowl on her face.

Percy pulled Annabeth into his side as if to ward off the tension in the room.

A hopeless look was melted onto the father's face as he regarded his only daughter. "I'm sorry Annie. It's for the best. We'll co-" Annabeth's sob cut him off.

"Dad! How- Why would you… I'm your daughter, your child! How could you take…" She stopped as she felt another sob bubble in her chest.

"Go now." The older woman smiled slightly, quickly covering it when her husband glanced back at her.

On shaky legs, Annabeth back up; right into Percy. Her eyes darted around as if to take in older memories. They made her more upset. Her dad had never taken her side. It was always about Helen and the twins.

Glancing up, she saw the anger and repulsion for her family on her boyfriend's face. She was embarrassed he had witnessed that. There was no time to think about that though. Instead, she buried those feelings down, and pulled him away before something worse happened.

Once upstairs, Percy's anger had simmered down. He was more worried for Annabeth. She hadn't said a word since they came up to her room.

"Wise girl?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out, still pacing the room.

"For what?" He asked incredulously, she had nothing to be sorry for.

"You shouldn't have had to see that." A rosy pink spread lightly over her cheeks.

The raven haired teen pulled her to sit with him on the bed.

"Annabeth, it wasn't your fault. Your family is just a bunch of…" He trailed off as he saw the look on her face.

A small smile was stretched across her face. The girl leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

At his confused look she murmured, "Thank you, for being you"

_A/N - R&amp;R! _


	3. Chapter 3

Percy decided that packing was not his forte; Annabeth had taken over because he was incompetent at folding. He had shoved his girlfriend's clothes into the small suitcase sitting on the small bed, thus making Annabeth angry.

"Can you not do anything right!" The blonde had yelled, a few tears dripping.

Percy knew that Annabeth wasn't really mad at him; she was upset with her family. He walked over to and took her smaller hands into his larger ones.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gently, pulling her to sit in his lap.

Annabeth sighed and murmured into her boyfriend's neck, "Where am I supposed to go?"

A thought popped into his head. It was extremely irrational and stupid, but he really wanted to do it.

Percy tilted his girlfriend's head upwards and smiled down at her. "Move in with me?" He asked simply, holding his breath, as he waited for answer.

"Where?" She asked dubiously, "At your mom's apartment?" then trailed of as she saw his expression.

Percy's face resembled a start at the top of a Christmas tree, his grin couldn't get bigger. "No, no, no! I forgot to tell you. Wise girl…" He bounced up and down, then suddenly swooped Annabeth of the bed and swung her around.

She laughed and asked, "What is it Seaweed Brain?"

"I got an apartment!" The blondes jaw dropped, "When? Where? How…"

"I wanted to move out since mom got married to Paul. So, I went to that Apartment Complex a couple miles down about a month or two ago. They called me about a week ago, to tell me I got the apartment." He grinned, "Well?"

Annabeth stood dumbstruck. "Um…Sure? I mean I don't exactly have anywhere to go and it was bound to happen sometime. Right? And I-" Percy cut off her rambling with a swift kiss.

He pulled away and softly smiled at the dazed look on her face. Percy lightly pushed his girlfriend towards her closet where her suitcase had yet to be packed.

Annabeth shook her head to clear all… thoughts and started neatly folding her clothes.

The raven haired boy wanted to help, so he went to the basement where Annabeth had said the boxes were.

Percy took the basemen stairs two at a time, but stopped dead in his tracks; eyes widening; when he saw what was down there.


End file.
